


Ripto's Reformation (Spyro 2)

by Gamora_Player



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding, But Only For One Chapter - Freeform, Crash Bandicoot appears, Crush and Gulp not so much, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Other, Other characters will make brief appearances, Ripto is alive, totally not a build up to a sequel story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamora_Player/pseuds/Gamora_Player
Summary: After being defeat by the purple protagonist, Ripto finds himself back in Glimmer, where he was last zapped by Zoe. He soon realizes that now he is on his own with no power or his loyal servants.If things were not already bad enough, in Ripto's opinion, what happens next will make him see that maybe a little friendship can actually go a long way.This was my first story to be posted on Wattpad, now it is my first story on AO3.
Relationships: Bianca/Hunter (Spyro), Elora/Ripto (Spyro)





	1. Intro

Hello everyone, I just wanted to confirm that this story is a continuation of the old epilogue from the original Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage. I do not own any of the characters that are in this story. The only thing I do own is the responsibility of writing this story. 

This is also my first story that I have ever written so, if you do not like it then I will completely understand. Also, I am thinking of making this a bit of a longer story as well so, the first chapter is going to be about Gavin taking Ripto under his wing (pun not intended). Then, the next chapters will be about how Ripto is doing, trying to reform and getting a little help from Spyro and his friends along the way.

Anyway, now that you guys understand what my story is going to be about, y'all go on ahead and enjoy "Ripto's Reformation".

P.S. There will be slow updates. I will try to get the chapters out for you guys as soon as possible.


	2. A New Start

Ripto couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. But, here he is now. Life almost seeming to go into slow motion as he fell off of the mechanical bird he was flying on. His life immediately started to flash before his eyes, beginning with his innocent past to his near victory of becoming an villainous ruler of a new realm. Ripto let out a loud scream as he plummeted into the lava and his vision become black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhggg.... Wh-what, where am I?" Ripto groaned. He got up slowly and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw crystals forming from the ground and soon realized that he was in Glimmer. Wait, this was not the last location he was at before he blacked out. Ripto closed his eyes and recollected his thoughts. He was plummeting into lava, after being defeated by....

"Dragggoooonnnnnn!!!!!" Ripto screamed to the top of his lungs, as his voice echoed through out the area. "Naargh, when I find that dragon I am gonna....huh, wait a minute?" Ripto was about to rant when he realized something was wrong. His scepter was no where to be found. Ripto was about to throw a fit when he realized that after receiving that final hit from the purple pain in his neck, his scepter broke apart and it was most likely that the dragon took back the power crystal and pretty much erased everything he had tried to accomplish.

"If I was able to get a scepter and take over a realm once, I can do it again." Ripto reassured himself, "I just need to find Crush and Glup, I survived my defeat from that purple demon, I am sure they must of somehow survived, too." Ripto immediately started to make his way to the portal that he knew would take him to the Summer Forest homeworld so, that he could find his loyal servants. As he hid behind a crystal, Ripto saw Elora the Faun and Hunter the Cheetah talking to one another and the topic they were talking about made Ripto wish that he did die after falling into the lava.

"Do we have to give their corpses graves?" Hunter asked Elora, "They scared almost half of all the residents in all of the realms to death and they were on Ripto's side." "That may be true, Hunter." Elora replied, "But, despite the terrible things they have done, Crush and Glup deserve to have proper burials." Hunter let out a long sigh, "Fine, but you owe me for doing this." Elora rolled her eyes, "I know." She said with a small smirk.

Ripto was now lost in thought. It's not true. They aren't. They can't be. Finally, Ripto let out a sigh. Of course it was true, he was zapped by that fairy and Crush and Glup weren't. They were gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Ripto felt something wet roll down his cheek and realized he was showing his vulnerability. He quickly wiped the tear away and continued his way to the portal.

Ripto made sure that there was no one in the area and when he thought he was in the clear he made his way to the cave. However, just as he was about to go through the cave, he tripped on a rock and face planted into the ground. He was about to get back up and continue running when suddenly he was lifted off the ground by an unknown creature that was holding him by his foot. "Hey, what the-" Ripto was about to complain about who was holding him up but, immediately silenced his words when he saw that his captor was bigger then the dragon... A LOT BIGGER!

"Well, what do we have here." The adult dragon said. He was blue with a mustache and had on a brown apron. "P-put me down, y-you flame breathing beast!" Ripto shouted trying and failing to sound brave. He knew not to try and take this dragon for a fool and why you may ask. Three reasons: 1-He has the ability to walk on two legs 2-He can breathe fire and 3-He is BIGGER than the purple dragon. Ripto bet 500 gems that this dragon could easily kill him in a heart beat.

The adult dragon looked at the little Dino with confusion and what he did next actually surprised Ripto. "Haha, you're a funny little one," laughed the elder dragon "you remind me of when I was a kid." The dragon gently put Ripto back down on his feet. Ripto looked up at the elder dragon with a scowl, "I am not little," Ripto hissed "I am an evil sorcerer!" The dragon smirked, "Well then, it is nice to meet you evil sorcerer, my name is Gavin."

Ripto nearly jaw dropped, did this dragon just introduce himself with a 'dad joke'. Ripto was having trouble coming up with a comeback for the dragon so, Gavin continued to speak. "Now, what's a little guy like you doing here?" Gavin asked. Ripto was about to tell Gavin not to call him little again but, he refrained from doing so. "I will let you know, dragon. That I, Ripto was about to take over this pathetic realm and become it's new ruler," Ripto answered proudly. "But then, a purple fire breathing pest came and ruined everything!"

Gavin gasped, "you met Spyro?" So, that is what that purple dragon's name is. Ripto nodded and Gavin smiled, "I can't believe he was here the entire time." He exclaimed, " me and the other Artisans dragons were starting to worry after he said he was just going to Dragon Shores but then, he never came back." Ripto rolled his eyes. "Well, i'm sure that he is there now probably celebrating his victory over defeating me." He said sourly.

"And what are you going to do now?" Gavin questioned. "Try to take back control of this realm." Ripto said quickly as he was hurrying to go through the cave to get to the portal. "By yourself?" Gavin asked as Ripto stopped dead in his tracks. "Yes," Ripto said slowly unsure of what tricks this dragon had up his sleeve. "Don't you have anyone with you, like family?" Gavin questioned. "No." Ripto replied about to walk off, "What about friends?" Ripto immediately froze.

Gavin noticed this right away. "Let me guess," Gavin started. "Spyro defeated your friends and unlike you they were unable to get another chance with life." Ripto started to shake. This dragon just came here and he was already caught up with what all happened. Gavin put his hand on Ripto's shoulder and started to speak, "ya know, maybe you could use this second chance to your advantage," he began. "Instead of trying to do evil deeds you could do good and you might just end up getting more victories rather than just failing to succeed all the time." Ripto was about to protest but, then thought about it for a while. Even if he were to succeed again in taking over Avalar, how long would it be until that purple dragon, Spyro would come back and defeat him. Then he would have to do all of that work all over again and it would all just be an endless cycle which is not fun for anyone to deal with including himself.

"How do you think a person like me could change?" Ripto finally asked. "It is possible for everyone to get another chance and I see potential in you, Ripto." Gavin said matter-of-factly. Ripto didn't understand why a dragon was praising him but, he didn't want to question it for he was still unsure about this dragon. "What would I need to do to show I can be a 'good' person?" He asked. Gavin smirked, "I think I have an idea."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heya Gavin!" Spyro greeted as he came into Gavin's tavern. "Ah, hello Spyro, any mail today?" Gavin questioned the young dragon. "No, I just wanted to come by and see how things are going." The young dragon replied. "Things are going very smoothly, especially with my new assistant." Gavin said proudly. At a table, two peacekeeper dragons, Titan and Halvor sat. Titan raised a claw and spoke, "Hey little Dino dude, I'll take one lava float, please." Just as soon as he said that, Ripto came running with a tray in hand and a lava float sitting on top of it. "Here you are, sir." Ripto said while trying to hold back his fear. "Are you sure your ok with Ripto working here at your tavern?" Spyro asked. "Of course, he reminds me of how I once was and I am sure that this will help in changing his villainous ways." Gavin replied. The two then went back to watching the nervous Dino serve the peacekeeper dragons and all the while Spyro thought, "This is going to be one heck of a story."


End file.
